Misfits
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Lucy's first term at her boarding school
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I'll take Missie," Jessica Landers said.

It was ten o'clock and the fourth form girls of **St.Catherrines Academy for Young Ladies **were about to play a game of rounders. Most of the girls had been divided into teams except for Lucy Pevensie and Hannah Edelton; they were the misfits of the fourth form girls.

Lucy was because she didn't seem to fit in with the other girls; she seemed too grown-up and after Narnia she was different ("Princess Lucy" they sneered behind her back). And Hannah Edelton was terribly awkward and clumsy.

Jessica looked at the two of them and then asked, "Do you know how to play rounders?"

Lucy snorted. "Everyone does, it's quite easy," she said.

Jessica raised an eyebrow "Oh, fine. You're both on my team, I'm two short." She acted as if she was doing them a generous favour.

They all ran out to the playing field. Ten minutes later, Jessica threw down her bat.

"You clumsy fool!" she shrieked at Hannah, as she let another ball get past her, "we're going to lose and it's all your fault!"

Hannah ducked her head "I'm awfully sorry, I am trying, really I am" she whispered, near tears.

Lucy came over. "Oh, leave her alone, Jessica," she said, putting an arm around the girl, "anyway ,you're just standing about."

The two of them left the playing field and headed back toward the school.

"I wish we didn't have to take etiquette class - I know I'll spill!"Hannah moaned as she and Lucy walked down the stairs to their etiquette class which was taught by Miss Mason; all the girls were required to take it.

"You mustn't think about spilling," Lucy advised.

"But I know I will, I always do, and then Miss Mattwisteyek will be cross and I'll get a bad mark,"Hannah stressed. "It's easy for you - you're a natural, but I'm just Clumsy Hannah, who can't walk without falling or tripping over something."

Lucy looked thoughtful. "Perhaps this time you won't spill," she tried to assure her.

"Clumsy Hannah not spill? An elephant is more graceful than she is," Jessica giggled as she and the other girls passed by to enter the class.

"Pay them no mind," Lucy said as they took their seats. The door opened, and to their surprise the headmistress came in. Lucy raised her hand

"Please, Miss, where's Miss Mason?"

She rather liked the etiquette teacher.

Miss Mattwisteyek frowned, peering at Lucy over the top of her glasses.

"What are the rules of any class, Miss Pevensie?" she asked sternly.

The other girls with the exception of Hannah giggled quietly behind their hands ,Lucy blushed and stood up.

"Not to talk without permission," she said.

The Headmistress nodded.

"Fifty lines after class: "I will not talk out of order" to be completed before dinner tonight."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"Today, young ladies, we will be learning the proper way to pour tea."

Jessica shot her hand up.

"Yes, Jessica?" she asked.

Jessica stood up "Please, Miss, I know the proper way to pour tea, I had private lessons," she looked so smug that Lucy wanted to shout out that she too had lessons taught by a dyrad, but she bit her tongue.

She sat back down and Miss Mattwisteyek cleared her throat.

"We will divide into groups, the hostess and the guest. Remember, no spilling." She looked pointedly at Hannah, who paled under her stare.

"Don't worry," Lucy whispered, "I'll be the hostess and you can be -" but before she could finish the sentence Miss Mattwisteyek came over.

"Lucy, you will be paired with Lisa Arnolds and Hannah, you will be paired with Jessica," she said.

Lucy headed over to where Lisa was sitting. Lisa was as big a snob as Jessica and very bossy.

"I'll be the guest, you be the hostess " she ordered Lucy. Lucy fought the urge to pour the hot tea in her lap as she picked up the pot and poured out the tea.

"Would you like sugar, Miss Arnold?" she asked with mock-politeness.

A shriek caused her to nearly upset the sugar bowl. Everyone twisted about in their seats to see who shrieked. Jessica was covered in cream.

"You clumsy fool! You ruined my best dress! You did that on purpose!" she screamed at Hannah, who was red with embarrassment as she tried to mop Jessica's dress off

"Don't touch me!' Jessica shrieked, and Hannah backed up.

"It was an accident, you moved your hand!" she bit her lip. Miss Mattwisteyek came over.

"Perhaps, Hannah, you'd do better taking etiquette class with the first formers and then maybe you'll learn to pour without spilling. Go up to your room and stay there until lunchtime. Jessica, go change your dress. Back to the lesson, young ladies, class is not over yet," she ordered.

As soon as class was over Lucy ran upstairs to the dorm room. Hannah was lying on her bed sobbing. Lucy came over and sat down.

"I'm sure she won't make you go in with the first formers," she said.

Hannah sat up, wiping her eyes.

"But she will - this is the third time I've spilled. I can't be graceful - you see me, I'm a klutz" she said.

Lucy's eyes lit up and she gave a little bounce.

"I know I can ask Susan to teach you to be more graceful, I'm sure she won't mind." She clapped her hands, but Hannah looked dubious.

"But she's fourth year - will she do it?"

Lucy nodded. "Let's go ask her now, before lunch."

She pulled Hannah up.

"Wash your face first," Lucy suggested.

After a quick stop to the lavatory, they headed off toward the older girls' wing, where the East and West dormitories were located. First years through seventh years slept in those dormitories and first formers through sixth formers had the North and South dormitories.

Lucy knocked on the door of Susan's dorm room. Susan answered the door.

"Lucy! You'll get in trouble if Miss Mattwistyek catches you in the older girls wing!" she pulled her inside.

Lucy beckoned Hannah in and Susan shut the door.

"Susan could you help Hannah with her etiquette? She's going to have to go back with the first formers if she spills again," Lucy blurted.

"All right, meet under the oak tree after lunch - now you two better go before we're all in trouble," Susan said.

They left the room and made it back to their wing without being spotted by the other girls or teachers.

**A/N forgot to mention I don't own Lucy or Susan ,only the school girls.Thank heavens for movies like " A Little Princess" and "The Worst Witch" because they take place in a girls boarding school in England.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Lucy picked up her books from her bed. It was nearly time for study hall, which was two hours before curfew.

"Come on, Hannah, or we'll be late," Lucy urged her friend as they made their way down the stairs toward Room Five, which was where the the fourth form girls had study hall.

A seventh year student was usually in charge. Lucy and Hannah slipped into their seats, seeing that Katherine Swanson, a seventh year, was presiding.

"Sit down and no talking ," she ordered as the girls trickled in, talking and giggling.

Katherine was a no-nonsense sort of girl. The room grew quiet as the girls began their homework. Lucy found the work to be simple, having already learned it in Narnia under the finest tutors. She finished quickly and sat drawing.

Almost without thinking, she drew a picture of a naiad. Hannah leaned over to see and fell off her chair, and the girls shrieked with laughter. Lucy helped her up but Jessica leaned across her desk and snatched up Lucy's drawing.

"Look what Princess Lucy drew!" she cried, waving it around. The other girls clamored for a look, and they giggled as they saw the drawing. Lucy blushed, and Katherine stood up.

"All right, sit down, or I'll tell the headmistress," she ordered the girls, "Jessica, give me the drawing."

With a smug look, Jessica handed the drawing to the older girl.

"That was awful of Jessica to do that to you," Hannah said as she and Lucy headed back upstairs.

Lucy rubbed her nose and then said, " It doesn't matter, I could draw another one." She turned to Hannah. "How did your lessons with Susan go?" she asked.

Hannah frowned.

"Awful, I'm too clumsy. I spilled a glass of water on her. Lucy, where did you learn to be so graceful? I wish I was more like you or your sister."

Lucy bit her lip, she had been taught to always tell the truth, but Narnia was supposed to be a secret; on the other hand, Hannah was her best friend.

She sat up. "Do you promise, not to tell anyone?" she looked serious, and Hannah nodded.

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

Lucy came over, wrapping her blanket around her, the dorms were always cold.

"Last summer, we were staying at a professor's house and there was this wardrobe..." she told Hannah all about Narnia.

The girl's eyes grew bigger as Lucy related the story of how she and her older siblings fulfilled a prophecy and became kings and queens.

"An actual queen! Really! Oh Lucy, I do wish I could go there too, imagine the other girl's faces if they knew you had been a queen, especially Jessica - she'll be green with envy," Hannah giggled.

Lucy looked at her "No! you can't tell anyone, Hannah, you swore it! This is our secret, please!" She looked desparate.

Hannah nodded.

"Besides, they'll just think I'm making it up. Tell me more," she begged.

Lucy told her everything. When she was finished, Hannah asked, "Is this why you seem older than your age?"

Lucy nodded. "Remember, you promised."

She turned off the light and lay there in the darkness. Waiting until she was sure Hannah was asleep, she slipped out of bed and crossed the room to the window seat. Kneeling on the bench, she pushed open the window, and leaning out, she looked up at the stars. There were no constellations, and she missed the clear Narnian night sky and the moonlight walks she took with Mr. Tumnus.

There were things she didn't tell Hannah, things she'd never understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Lucy," Hannah whispered the next morning in the bathroom, "do you think we could go there, to Narnia? I mean it sounds like a wonderful place"

Frowning, Lucy rinsed off her toothbrush.

"Hannah, don't mention the "N" word in front of the other girls."

She became quiet as everyone else came in.

"What are you going to spill today, Klutz, perhaps the milk at breakfast? Watch your toes, girls, Hannah might step on them." Lisa and Jessica collapsed into helpless laughter.

Lucy looked over at Hannah; there were tears shining in her eyes and her cheeks were red. Lucy glared at the two of them.

"You're both horrid beasts!" she cried, taking Hannah's hand and pulling her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. They joined the girls lined up in front of the doors of the dining hall.

Later, when they were seated, Jessica leaned over to hiss in Lucy's ear.

"You just think you're so special, don't you, Princess Lucy; you're just a brat, that's all." She sat back a sneer on her face.

Lucy clenched her fists - she had to remember that queens never lost their tempers in front of other people ,but it was very hard. Her breath quickened and her cheeks flushed. She took a deep breath and picked up her spoon, determined to ignore Jessica the whole day.

Unfortunately Jessica was making it hard, for she and her friends followed Lucy and Hannah all around giggling and pointing.

"There goes the Klutz and Princess Lucy!" Jessica would say loudly to whoever was passing within earshot. But when a teacher or one of the older girls came round, she became sweet as pie.

"She makes me want to puke," Lucy said, kicking a tree in frustration.

They were in the only safe place at the school, the woods near the school. None of the girls dared venture there - they were too frightened. It was rumoured to be haunted, but Lucy wasn't called Valiant for nothing. She didn't believe the rumours, so she had ventured into the woods to check it out and found it to be very peaceful. It reminded her of Narnia.

She told Hannah about it, and at first Hannah was reluctant to go with Lucy; but Lucy assured her it was safe. So when things got particularly tough, they went there to talk, there was also an old cottage that hadn't been used for fifty years. Lucy loved it on rainy days they went in there to talk or play games.

"She isn't so good - she cheats," Hannah revealed, "I've seen her."

Lucy looked thoughtful.

"Does she?"

Hannah nodded amid her mouthful of chocolate.

"So does Lisa and some of the other girls in our form."

Lucy unwrapped a toffee.

"Who cares about them. Let's play a game - do you know how to play "Snap"?" she asked, taking out a pack of cards from her blazer pocket.

Hannah shook her head.

Lucy dealt out the cards.

"I'll teach you, Peter taught me; it's fairly simple," she explained the rules of the game. They passed the time playing "Snap".

Suddenly they heard the bell signaling lunch ring. Lucy looked at her watch she had gotten for her birthday.

"We have to hurry or we'll be late!"

The two girls ran toward the school and made it inside; they ran down the corridor, bumping into Miss Mattwisteyek, and the headmistress frowned at them.

"Running in the halls, Miss Pevensie and Miss Edelton, is not allowed. Young ladies do not run."

She seemed to notice the condition they were in, their uniforms covered in dust and twigs stuck in their hair.

"And what, may I ask, have you two been up to?" she asked sternly.

Lucy looked at Hannah and then back at the Headmistress.

"We were ...um...just taking a walk and lost track of the time. We're sorry - it won't happen again," Lucy said.

"See that it doesn't. Now hurry and wash up, lunch is being served," Miss Mattwisteyek said briskly as she continued down the corridor.

They waited until she had disappeared and then took off running. Hastily changing their uniforms and brushing their hair, they hurried down the stairs and into the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucy woke up the morning of Easter holidays to the sound of rain.

"It would rain," Hannah grumbled, pushing her covers aside.

"I rather like the rain, but it was nicer there, though," Lucy replied, pulling up her socks, "anyway, aren't you excited we go home this afternoon?"

Hannah frowned.

"Not really, I know I shall be scolded by my Aunts for getting low marks in everything. I wish I was clever like you, Lucy, you're the cleverest girl in our form, I think."

Lucy reflected on this as she and Hannah went downstairs to breakfast and during morning lessons, and it wasn't until she and Susan were boarding the train that would take them to Finchley, that she mentioned it.

"Susan, do you think I'm clever?"

Susan looked at her little sister and then said truthfully, "You are cleverer than most nine year olds, but you mustn't let it make you prideful," she warned, turning back to her book.

"Do you think Ed's clever?" Lucy asked later.

Susan tapped her cheek thoughtfully.

"I daresay he is, he certainly showed it in Narnia."

The train pulled up in Paddington Station and they climbed off; the porter handed them their bags.

"Come on, let's go see if Mum has come yet!" Susan said, taking Lucy's hand.

In the waiting room they didn't find their mother but their brothers. Lucy rushed up to them.

"How'd you get here so fast!" she asked, hugging them.

Edmund grinned,

"Our school let out earlier than your stuffy girl's school!"

Susan folded her arms, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"Our school is not stuffy!" she said. "Mum not here yet?" she asked Peter.

He shook his head.

"But we're early; she wasn't supposed to come until half past one and it's only one -o-clock," he said, looking at his watch.

They sat on a bench.

"What is your school like if it isn't stuffy, then?" Edmund asked Lucy.

Lucy crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, then said, "Stuffy, the girls in my form are awful."

Peter looked at her.

"Where in the name of Aslan did you learn to make that face?" he asked.

Lucy made her face normal again then said "Edmund," and smiled.

Peter shook his head then turned back to his book.

"What time is it now?" Lucy asked.

Peter looked at the clock behind them.

"Nearly two," he said, his brow furrowing.

Susan was pacing back and forth; people had come and gone, some looking at them curiously but most ignoring them. Once or twice a porter came out and asked them if they had someone to come fetch them and Peter or Susan always said "Yes, yes we do, thank you."

Finally Susan stopped pacing and Peter closed his book.

"They're late," he said, standing up.

"Should we take a cab" Susan was about to ask, but Lucy gave a little cry of delight and jumped off the bench.

"Daddy!" she cried.

The others turned around to see their father standing there dressed in his RAF uniform.

They ran over. questions flooding out of their mouths until John held up his hand.

"Right then, one question at a time - youngest to oldest.

"Where's Mummy?" Lucy asked.

"Home, I expect," John said.

"So she doesn't know you're home yet?" Edmund asked.

"No, and I want it to be a surprise"

"How long are you home for?" Susan asked, and every eye turned to him waiting for the answer.

"For good!" he said, indicating that the subject was closed.

Lucy chattered all the way to the car all about school and her friend Hannah.

For good" he said indicating that the subject was closed .Lucy chattered all the way to the car all the way to the car all about school and her friend Hannah . **A/n I may or not write a sequal it all depends on what I can come up with .**


End file.
